Dirty little secrets
by chichi's1fan
Summary: What happens when the line between lust and love is blurred? RoLo
1. Chapter 1 revised

_Ororo sat in the library reading a romantic novel, nobody knew that in reality Ororo Munroe was a hopeless romantic. She looked up from her book and imagined what it would be like to be one of the main characters. The girls in her books had a special quality to them that seemed to draw men to them and they did not even have to try. They of course would wait until they found a man worthy of melting their socks off and then take him for their own. _

_This book was wonderfully sappy and romantic it thrilled her that the heroine had to choose between a warewolf and a vampire. If it were her choice though Ororo would definitely choose the wolf. What could she say being the hard core fan that she is she had two shirts made after reading this series the first one was "boys shouldn't sparkle" and the second was "I like men who growl" She didn't realize the mistake she had made until she came back and was going through her packages when a certain feral mutant growled at her. _

_Her mind gradually returned back to her book she continued to read it was just getting to the good part. The leading man just saved the leading woman and they were about to have hot passionate post death scare sex. It was at this moment that Logan ran in and hid. Storm was so absorbed in her book that she did not even notice the intrusion. _

_Logan noticed that he was not alone soon as he heard Ororo breathing in the background. He looked up and noticed that she was reading a book, and did not notice he was there. He sniffed the air, there was something different about her scent. She had never smelled so good like the earth after a good rain. _

_Yeah her normal scent was pleasant but this scent caressed his sinuses. As she sat there reading her heart rate quickened and her breath caught, he then realized that it was the smell of her arousal. "Grrr, he growled his making his presence known as he strode over to her. She looked up and finally realized that she wasn't alone. She quickly closed the book and put it out of his view. This let Logan know that the book _

_must be the reason that she was aroused. "Is there anything I can help you with Logan?" Ororo asked in an annoyed tone. "I think I should be askin' ya that question darlin'" Ororo was taken back for a second but decided to let him know the difference between her and Jean be made clear right now._

_"Logan I don't know if you know this but I am not Jean and have no use or want for your sexual innuendos." She got up; walked to the door, and then realized that she had forgotten to grab her book. She turned around and rushed to grab it, however Logan reached it first. "Breaking Dawn" he read the title aloud. "Why Ororo I would have never figured you ta be inta this type o' thing. The twilight series seriously, an getting off on it too wow! I know Jean or Stacia or all the other hormone crazed women in the mansion but never you." _

_"Well now you know one of my secrets huh Logan? Oh well that is the last one that I will ever let you know about me, stick to learning about Jean from now on. I am someone the likes of you will never be able to figure out completely." "Well darlin'," Logan said walking up to her with a devious smirk. "I will jus' have ta figure out some more of your dirty little secrets." His voice was husky as he said the last three words, and it sent shivers down Ororo's spine. She regained her composure and built her wall back up by taking on a hard cold look directed at Logan. "Don't mess with dry ice Logan; you are likely to get burned." With that storm turned and left. Logan stood there shocked that he had just been threatened by Storm. He never thought she was one to make threats, but then again he never thought she would be one to read the twilight series either. The thought of Storm's alternate self excited him a bit. _

_Storm angrily walked back to her room. The nerve of that man with his bad attitude, gruff personality, well toned body, hairy chest, those deliciously pointed teeth, and clouded over blue grey eyes. 'No, no, no! Ororo what are you thinking you _

_can't lust after Logan he's in love with Jean.' she thought to herself. 'But then again he would probably be magnificent in bed.' She tried to push the thoughts of Logan aside by continuing to read her book. "Oh great now where has that blasted book mark gone, I don't even know what page I am on." After searching for a while she finally found her place. She laid back and started to continue reading. Her attempt to divert her mind did not work. She started to imagine herself and Logan instead of the characters in the book. Soon it was too much to take. She went over to her dresser, pulled out the _

_drawer, and opened a secret compartment. Then she grabbed a secret that she would always keep to herself and walked over to the bed, shedding her clothes as she went. She lay down on the bed and opened her long, dark, creamy legs, and slowly slid the vibrator inside. _

_As she imagined it was Logan inside her, pumping her, she started to moan quietly so as not to alert anyone that may be passing by. Her free hand went up to her breast and she started to play with one of her hard nipples. She started pumping herself faster and faster, relishing in the feel of the vibrator on her pussy walls. Her climax was near she could feel it building, and as she came she quietly moaned Logan's name. Unbeknownst to her right outside of her door was the object of her lust. _

_Logan had seen that Ororo had left her bookmark and decided to return it. When he got to the door he heard soft moaning that one could only hear with his sensitive ears. _

_He was going to enter but decided otherwise because she would have fried him on the spot. He contemplated how he could use this against her. 'Ro was surprising him more and more, but the shock that almost stopped his heart is when he heard her moaning his name as she climaxed. All of a sudden images of him actually being in there with her, thrusting into her causing her to say his name filled his head. He could feel his body reacting to the images floating around in his head. _

_The smell of her alluring arousal engulfed him stronger than it did the first time. The feel of his pants tightening around him brought him out of his little reverie. He quickly headed to his room to take a cold shower. He flinched as the freezing water touched his skin. He made himself stay under it though, because he was never one to pleasure himself… that's what women were for. Logan's mind started wondering back to what had happened. 'Whoa I can't believe 'ro wants me. Damn I can't deny that I am attracted to her, what guy around here isn't? She just seemed untouchable to anyone who wasn't Gambit. Remy must have amazing self control she's always hugging him and giving him those friendly yet not so friendly kisses. If I were Remy I'd have already slid my hands down to her firm round ass and lifted her up against a wall. I'd have those long dark chocolate legs wrapped around my waist.' Logan's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a throbbing in his lower….region. _

_There was no longer a use to try and fight it so he slowly slid his hand down and started to stroke himself. He ran his fingers up and down his length, relishing in the sensations that he was stirring within himself. Finally he grabbed his hard cock and began to jerk very slowly. The thoughts in his mind were consuming his every thought as he jerked faster and faster. Ororo's sultry voice was all that he could hear, she was begging him to go faster and faster. He moaned as he felt the pressure of his climax building _

_with him, one last thought of Ororo moaning his name as she climaxed sent him over the edge. His hot seed shot out of him leaving him grunting trying to catch his breath. After he finished his shower he decided to go for a walk around the mansion._

_When he came out of his room he ran into Jean and Scott in the hallway, and they seemed to be arguing. He said seemed because they were both completely silent but had on angry expressions on their faces. 'Yeah keep it up Scotty boy push _

_her so far away she will come directly to me' he thought hopefully. Yeah he just got through thinking about Ororo it didn't mean he loved her or anything. _

_Ororo came out of her room after a nice long shower. She regained her composure and went to get something to eat. In the kitchen she ran into the last person in the world that she wished to see. She ignored him as she went into the refrigerator and grabbed the ingredients to make herself a salad. It is not that she cared about people eating meat; she has even tried to eat it. She just gets sick whenever she tries. "Hey 'ro what's up?" "Nothing much Logan" she said in a tone that was not mean but said don't bother me. "You left your bookmark in the library and I went to return it." Logan said with a smirk on his face. Ororo froze but quickly regained her composure. However, not quickly enough for him not to notice. "I did not hear you knock." "Yeah I know I could tell you were….occupied." Ororo suddenly tensed, and started putting the ingredients back into the refrigerator. "Suddenly I am not hungry anymore. You will have to excuse me Logan." She tried to walk away but Logan was blocking the way out. "Logan I suggest you move out of my way." She said looking at him with cold hard eyes. Logan just grinned and looked her straight in the eyes and smirked. He leaned into her _

_ear and whispered. "It seems to me that you are not as frigid of a bitch that you have people around this mansion thinking. I think the untouchable Goddess wants to be touched by me. I never would have guessed 'Ro that I would be the type that does it for ya. Even now as electricity crackles from your eyes yer panties are soaked I can smell ya. Calm down though cause if you barbeque me I wouldn't be any use to you now would I darlin'?" To emphasize his point he leaned down and started to kiss her neck. She tried to fight it but he was sending shivers through her entire body. 'Should I stop him?' Ororo asked herself. 'No this feels way too good I can just keep him my dirty little secret no one has to know. Just for this instance I can let my guard down and be a main character just this once.' She thought to herself as she succumbed to the feelings that the wolverine was stirring inside of her._

_'I can't believe she's letting me do this to her untouchable my ass. I'm gonna make this goddess scream and beg for more from a mere mortal.'_

_He growled when Ororo stopped him. Logan was about to walk away when _

_she took his hand and led him into her room. _

_Logan woke up a bit later alone in Ororo's room. He didn't mind though it _

_meant she wanted things the same way he did, that was a relief he put his clothes back on and went downstairs._

_Jean was sitting at the table looking a bit troubled so he decided to go and ask her what was wrong. "What's up Jeannie is there anything I can do for you." Her smell had been off for some reason but as far as he could tell it was still her. "No I just need to think." Logan got up went behind her chair and started to give her a backrub. Just then Ororo walked in. "Hi Jean, Hi Logan." She said cheerfully. Logan did not stop; everyone in the mansion knew that he was in love with Jean. He wasn't going to hide it just cause they fucked. The strange thing though was that he didn't sense anything coming off of Ororo. No jealousy, no anger, nothing. Oh well that was a good sign. "Come sit and talk with us Ororo." "No thanks Jean I have some other things to tend to. Good night Jean, good night Logan." Jean said goodnight but all Logan did was grunt._

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

_Dear Journal_

_I finally screwed Logan today it was everything I thought it would be, however, not even three hours after we were through I saw him giving Jean a back rub. I was surprised that this didn't bother me very much. It is probably because I am not IN love with him; I only lust after him._

_Until next time my friend and confidant_

_ALWAYS,_

_ORORO_

Logan

"Are you sure you are fine now Jeannie?" "I am great I really appreciate your help Logan." "No problem, call me anytime you need me." "Night Logan." "Night darlin'" Logan sat in the kitchen for a while thinking about things. Looks like Jean and pretty boy's relationship could be on the rocks. Hopefully they will divorce soon and Jean'll come to me for comfort. Heh yea comfort' Logan chuckled to himself as he got up and left the kitchen and went up to his room. 'Damn I never thought 'ro would be that wild. The way she pinned me down you would think she was the animal.' Logan got to his room and took off his clothes and fell into bed. Instead of the usual nightmares that plagued him it was the memory of screwing Ororo that he dreamed about that night.

Flashback

They stumbled into ororo's room fumbling with each others clothes. Suddenly a gust of wind knocked Logan onto the bed. He looked up Just in time to see Ororo's eyes fade back to their normal blue. She crawled on top of him never breaking eye contact. He was going to touch her but she pinned his arms down and started kissing down his bare chest stopping to run her tongue over each of his erect nipples, then she continued down his abdomen stopping at the hem of his jeans. She ran her hands over his hard cock to feel him through his pants. He gasped and let out a low growl. This only seemed to egg her on; she got a mischievous look in her eyes as she slowly undid his pants and slid them down along with his boxers. She crawled on top of him and shocked Logan by lowering herself onto him with one quick strike. 

Her moan had him grasping at her hips and trying to push himself further inside. She was so freaking tight and wet he couldn't mutter a word let alone swallow. If he had been a lesser man he would have drooled on himself.

Logan was so absorbed in remembering what he and Ororo had done that day that he almost missed the feint knock on his door. Ororo entered the room instantly wrapping her arms around him and bringing him into a scorching kiss. He shut the door

before he pushed her against it. She wrapped her long slender legs around him gyrating against the bulge in his pants. Both were consumed in the passion, only concerned with their own sexual gratification. It was rushed and hard and fast like they both liked it.

As soon as they were finished Ororo gathered her nightgown and made a hasty retreat. After all it was only sex nor was it to be perceived as more on either side. When she entered her room she laid down on her bed exhausted, and had the best sleep

she had in a long time never had she felt so sedated.

The next morning was normal. Ororo went down to breakfast to see Jean giggling with Logan's hand on her thigh. Still no jealousy she thought that's a good thing. "Morning Jean, Logan, Kurt." "Morning Roro sorry I didn't noticed that you were

there." Came the reply from a flustered Jean who immediately knocked Logan's hand away." "Mornin' sleep well?" Logan asked with a hidden spark in his eye. Ororo decided to ignore it. "Yes it is a beautiful morning and I am looking forward to a vonderful

day." Kurt interjected. "How are you adjusting to life in the mansion?" Ororo asked Kurt. "Everything is fine I love it everyone is so kind." "I am glad that you are enjoying your stay."

After breakfast to Ororo's dismay Kurt said he had some things to attend to and would be gone for the day. She liked the blue mutant and felt that in time he would become like a little brother to her. But she also liked to tease him flirtatiously. There was nothing to do so she went to her room and started to surf the web. At first she was just browsing several different sites when she accidentally clicked a link that led her to a porn site. She was going to close it but she was intrigued, it was a bondage fetish site and it sort of intrigued her so she kept on looking around. Her mouth went dry and she felt a dull ache between a legs. So she did not notice when someone entered her room and nor did she notice that the person who entered was now standing behind her. One of the leather clad females started to lick the other girl that was tied to the bed.

'Jean was gone for the day with One eye so I decided to see if Ororo was up for another fuck. I know I rode her all night but the fact that she was up so early this morning, and able to act normally let me know that she has amazing stamina. I kind of

want to know how long it lasts I can go all night. I don't know if it was a cover up she is probably in her room napping but I am going to check anyway. I open the door and see that she is at the computer and has not even noticed that I entered. This

could be interesting I thought. I had every intention of shocking her but instead what she was doing shocked me. Ororo, the untouchable goddess, the little miss boss, the woman who had more control than a dictator over their country, was watching a

group bondage fettish video. What surprised me even more was the lust rolling of her in waves.

As one of the women licked the tip of one of the men's dick her small tongue seductively wet her lips, and I remembered with astounding clarity what that tongue could do. Damn 'ro gave me the best head I have ever had. It was torture smelling her lust

as she watched the man fuck one of the girls while he stuck a massive dildo into the other girls pussy as he licked her. It got even worse as I watched her slowly move her hand into her pants and clothes her eyes. I watched her for a few seconds until I was so hard it hurt. Then I slowly moved my hand to replace hers, it took her a while to notice because her eyes were closed, but when she turned around I could tell that this was just what the doctor ordered. I unbuttoned her pants and she took them off. 

Truth be told I couldn't wait to taste her again, I can't quite explain her taste, but

I can say she tasted so good I couldn't wait for more. So as soon as her pants were off I had her right in my face. Every time my tongue passed over her clit she couldn't help to say my name. I still remember with perfect clarity as she pushed my head

deeper saying "more Logan oh Goddess yes". By the time I stopped my cock was throbbing I mean literally so I stood up and pushed her face towards it. One would never guess but 'Roro gives the best head imaginable, I mean damn she even licks and

sucks my balls. 

Whenever I am with 'er its like heaven on earth, don't worry I am not getting attached like I have said time and time again its just sex. The way she does suck me and how aroused she gets when she does lets me know that she likes it just as much as I do (which is a lot). I stood her up and bent her over for a bit of doggy style. I can't stop when I am inside her I must go on until I nut its addicting so you can imagine how upset I am when I hear chuck in my head. 'Sorry to interrupt wolverine but I need you in here please.' 'Shut the fuck up and get outta my head, OH God mmmmmmm ooohhh fuck yeah, WOLVERINE, fucking wait you pretentious bastard. "Almost there sweetheart stop fighting it and cum for me." "Oh Goddessss" Ororo screamed out as she came and Logan's hot seed spilled into her once again. After three minutes of panting Logan got up and left while Ororo decided to take a nap.

Two hours later Jean and Ororo were sitting in the tv room when Logan arrived with Kurt. Both were tattered and torn. Logan of course showed no wounds and went straight to Jean. It seemed that Xavier had sent Logan to do a small scouting job with

Kurt. They didn't talk about what they were doing but Kurt's shirt was in shreds. His blue chest was easily seen and the blood from the wounds stood out against his blue skin. Jean didn't really seem to notice because she was giving Logan a once over first. When Ororo got her bearings she walked over to Kurt. "Are you okay? What happened?" she asked. "Vas nothing. The professor just sent us on a small mission." Jean finally looked past Logan to Kurt, but Ororo told her that she would take Kurt and fix him up.

Jean and Logan were only alone for a few seconds before Scott walked in. He took one look at them and headed upstairs. Jean got a worried look on her face and hurried to follow. Logan cursed under his breadth and headed towards the kitchen where

Ororo was fixing up Kurt. He silently watched her gentle movements as she sterilized each wound with alcohol and then blew on it to minimize the sting. To his eyes she seemed to be in slow motion everything about her was becoming erotic to him. The thought of how abnormal that was hit him like a ton of bricks. He had never been so addicted to any pussy and would not start now. He turned around and was walking away when the next words out of Kurt's mouth stopped him in his tracks.


	2. Chapter 2,3,4 revised

_"You know Ororo you are a very beautiful voman." Kurt said. Ororo blushed prettily and_

_smiled. "Thank you Kurt." She said sort of embarrassed at his out of the blue statement. "You are velcome I just thought that you probably don't get to hear those words enough." Kurt explained. Ororo visibly relaxed. Kurt was a very handsome man, but she had not been able to let herself feel love for anyone since Forge left her. The thing with Logan was just fun. The only reason that she even screwed him because she had no fear of him loving her when she could not love him. _

_"Well Kurt I appreciate the kindness. I think you too my blue friend, don't hear how handsome you are. In my younger days I would have definitely fallen head over heels for you." "You are only twenty three years old liebchen and I twenty one, so there is really no big age gap." Ororo chuckled and decided to flirt in just a friendly way. "Well then perhaps I should fall head over heels for you." Kurt blushed furiously and could not bring himself to answer. Ororo knew that Kurt had been attracted to her from the beginning but had also taken a liking to a certain sometimes intangible mutant, but it was fun to see him flushed._

_"Am I interruptin'" Logan said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the_

_refrigerator. "Hello Logan." Ororo said calmly ignoring his question. For some inexplicable reason she wanted to see what his reaction would be if he thought she was seeing someone else too. Logan was acting nonchalant. He just sat and drank his beer as though Ororo and Kurt were not in the room. Ororo was surprised at the disappointment she felt. That was an emotion that she had never felt due that sort of thing before. "Well Kurt you are all done." "Thank you Ororo I should probably be going to bed now." Kurt said hastily. There was still a bit of a purple hue to his skin signifying that he was still blushing quite a bit. "Oh so soon?" Ororo said, still pleased that she had unnerved the shy blue mutant so much. "Jah Kitten has promised to show me more of the city tomorrow, and she is a very early riser." "Ok then Kurt I guess that I will just have to find another time to fall." _

_When Ororo said this Kurt looked back, smiled shyly, then accidentally ran into the wall. When Kurt was out of ear shot she let loose the chuckle that she had been holding in. Logan had watched the whole ordeal with interest. It turns out that Ororo was a little minx outside of the bedroom as well. As he listened in on the conversation his thoughts went to the epiphany that he experienced earlier. He was becoming obsessed with 'ro and the elf was in serious trouble if he tried to move in on his territory. Everytime he looked at 'ro the baser part of him struggled to break free to claim what it felt belonged to it. Logan shook himself out of his reverie. _

_He was different from the beast inside him. That is why he loved Jean the beast always ignored her and slept when he was in her presence, but whenever Ro came around the beast inside of him woke up and became restless. Even now he couldn't help wanting to take her and show her who she belonged to. It was so much easier to ignore the emotions that she stirred within him before they started screwing. He got up and left before Ororo could notice. They had started something very dangerous and she didn't even know it. Instead she invited it. After Logan left that night she found him waiting in her room. He immediately growled when she came in alerting her to his presence. "Logan what are you doing in here?" "What do ya think I am doing darlin' I came fer seconds." "Logan I do not think this is a good idea for us to continue our affair." "It's too late darlin' you are already in my system I want ya and will have ya." Ororo would have been angered by his words if his hands had not already undid her pants and found their way between her legs. His fingers were lightly stroking her wet center to her clit and back again. So they spent another night in each others arms. _

_Pretty soon it started to go beyond the bedroom. Ororo did not know what to do, she never thought that it would happen but she was starting to develop feelings for Logan. Her diary went unwritten in since the first time she and Logan had sex because he now kept her so busy and tired that she did not have enough time or energy to pay attention to it. She needed to get out of the mansion and away from her feelings so she snuck out to Harry's after the children were asleep. Maybe she would find a guy to fuck her brains out and make her forget about a certain surly mutant._

_Logan couldn't find ro and did not smell her anywhere in the mansion. Not knowing where she was disturbed the beast inside of him. He needed a drink before he ended up hurtin' somebody. When he arrived at harry's he scented Storm. At first he thought he was going crazy. He followed the scent and sure enough there she was dress in a low cut sleeveless red shirt in jeans that hugged everyone of her lovely curves. Logan growled low in his throat. He would kill her did she really think it was okay. He silently approached the table as a tall guy with blond hair and lean muscles approached her from behind. "Ben I am trying to make this shot so I can properly claim my victory over you." Ororo said as she wiggled her behind a bit on his crotch area. At that moment they all heard a low dangerous growl come from behind them. Ororo's head popped up and she missed her shot._

_Ben and his friends turned around to give whoever it was a piece of their minds, but stopped in their tracks when they saw who it was. "Tha lady is spoken fer" "Hey wolverine we didn't know she was yours." Ben said holding his hand up and backing away. After they had gone Logan shot a glare over to Ororo who stood fuming. "Where do you get off Wolverine?" "With you and you would do yerself good not to ferget it." He said with a dark look in his eyes. " You don't scare me Logan and there is no way that I am going to be your little side toy. You know just as well as I do that as soon as Jean is available my bed will be cold again._

_The fight almost went out of Logan when she said that, almost but not quite. "I am not lookin that far inta things right now darlin all I know is that while I have ya in my bed I will kill anyone that comes near you." "Don't threaten me Logan I do what I want with whoever I want." "It aint a threat 'ro its just how it is." Before she could respond the wolverine yanked her forward and growled before taking possession of her lips. He practically dragged her out to his motorcycle. "I suggest you make it too foggy fer people to see darlin' cause I'm about to have you right now." "Logan we can't your bike will fall." "No it won't" Logan said as his claws shredded the front of her blouse and the middle of her bra revealing her dark chocolate breast. He quickly brought a hard nipple into his mouth. " Darlin you taste so good I could taste every part of your body day and night and never want ta stop."_

_All common sense lost Ororo started to massage Logan through his jeans. "No time to take it slow darlin" Logan said as he undid his jeans. Ororo figured if she wanted to be able to wear these jeans again she should have them off before Logan was done with his. "Good girl" Logan said as he sat on top of his bike and helped Ororo on to his lap. They both gasped at the feeling of him filling her once again. Logan bit his bottom lip as she made small circles with her hips. The movement was rubbing his dick in ways he had never thought possible. He clamped his mouth shut to keep back his incisors. The beast inside of him raged to be let out in order to claim his mate. Ororo arched her back and her walls clamped over Logan's penis milking him as she came. Logan came so hard he could have sworn that he saw fireworks under his eyelids._

_For the next few months it was either her room or his depending on which person gave in to the feelings of want first. During that time Ororo never again tried or welcomed attention from another male and Logan's eyes were always on her. His possessive stare always ignited a fire in her belly that every time he realized it he would find the closet corner, closet, or car and satiate her need. On the sixth month Ororo heard a knocking on her bedroom door. Expecting for it to be Logan she rushed to open the door and was surprised to see a very distressed Jean Grey in front of her. _

_"I can't take it anymore Ororo I have had it." "What are you talking about Jean?" "I broke up with Scott I mean I had to he was always paranoid about me leaving him for Logan. I tried to tip toe around it and spend less time with Logan but Scott was just insanely jealous. Last night I was telling him that I think something is wrong with Logan and he just blew up about why I was even worried about it and I should be happy that he is not hitting on me anymore and blah blah blah." Ororo paused trying to understand all that she was being told. "Tell me about the argument last night." "Well I just said that Logan has not even tried communicating with me in about three months and that I wondered if there was something wrong with him." "I see. I am_

_sorry Jean I don't know what to say this is between you Scott and Logan I cannot interfere." "But it does involve you Ororo I see the way that Logan's eyes have been following you lately. I walk into a room and barely get a response. I think he is going to use you as his next target to get over me and I don't want that to happen." _

_The fake look of concern in Jeans eyes was more than Ororo could take. The satisfaction that she felt when Jean told her about the way Logan looked at her was short lived from the words Jean had spoken about her being a substitute for Jean. "First of all Jean I think I just discovered your real reason for coming in to me instead of rushing straight to Logan like you normally do crying over every little skinned knee. Don't come to me with false pretenses of friendship that just wont work. I am not a male and can see you for what you really are. You do want Logan and now that you have broken up with Scott you just want to make sure that your path to Logan is clear. I will ask you this nicely once and then no more. Please leave my room." Jean stood up quickly in an offended manner and hurried towards the door. "Whatever Storm I have both of them and you have no one you couldn't even keep Forge around she said before she closed the door only to run into_

_Logan. "Oh my Logan I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" Well I heard cryin' and decided to check it out. "Oh Logan it was horrible Scott and I have broken up and I went to Ororo to talk to her but she just kicked me out of her room. I know what I said was mean but I was just so hurt that I went to her for advice and she didn't even care. What Jean didn't know was that Logan had made it to Ororo's door before her and had heard everything. He didn't mind that Jean was a bit manipulative he had known it the moment that he met her. Ever since she came back and started flirtin with him eight months ago he knew he would have her soon. What he did not expect was not wanting to end whatever he had going on with 'ro._

_He walked Jean down to the kitchen listening to her whine expecting him to comfort her. Look Jean I'm sorry but I have other things to do I can't sit here chattin' with ya all night. Jean got a hurt look in her eyes and started crying. Logan of course knew she was trying to pull the wool over his eyes. He sat there for the next few hours with Jean listening to her complain wondering why he had even taken the time to do so. He could have those long ebony legs wrapped around him while he was buried inside of her hot center right now. Instead he was listening to Jean going on and on while she blatantly tried to get him to make a move on him. When she finally realized that he wasn't going to make a move on her she decided to come on to him._

_Logan wasn't that surprised to find Jean's lips on his. He was surprised to find that it angered and disgusted him at the same time. "Look Jean I am sorry but this isn't gonna happen you're a bit too late. He then proceeded to make his way to Ororo's room thinking about the decision that he just made. He developed feelings for the "Good night Logan" Ororo said interrupting his chain of thoughts. "I don't think so 'ro". At Logan's words Ororo felt a fluttering in her stomach. The words vibrated through her entire body starting in her ears and migrating. " Sorry Logan but I am not your beck and call girl when I am ready I will come to you. You cannot go and get hard off of Jean and come to me." "I understand yer point darlin' but this is your own fault for lettin me get a taste of you. You may not know it but the second we started this we started something very dangerous." "Are you threatening me Logan?" "No darling just telling you something I think you should know. The Wolverine wants ya I been fightin' him every time ya walk into the room sense I got here. The other day woke him up and apparently you met his expectations cause he wants you badly. I am fightin' him o'course but Jeannie has been out of my heart and mind fer a while now. I want you 'ro so this is more complicated than you actually know."_

_Ororo, not wanting to believe that she had heard correctly decided to play with fire. She_

_sashayed over to Logan kissed his neck and gently nipped at his earlobe. "I said I will come when I am ready" she whispered in his ear. When she came up she realized that she was nolonger speaking to Logan. Fear and lust ran through her as she looked into the wolverines eyes. She knew she had to run as much as she just wanted to give herself over to him to take as she please she could not do it. Her eyes darted around the room looking for the quickest escape route. As soon as she heard his lustful growl her winds blew open the double doors in the kitchen and she flew out. She decided to carry her sent on multiple winds to confuse the wolverine. It worked for a while but soon no matter what she knew he was on her tail. She stopped running and decided to face him head on._

_This was the first time that Logan was conscious while the Wolverine was out. He knew that this meant they would do this together. Smelling Ororo's fear and lust made Logan give in to what he truly wanted to do what he always wanted to do. She would be his no more fighting himself. No more distractions. If he was really honest with himself he knew that he wanted Jean because the beast did not. It was calming to know that the beast was inside and would not come out. He wanted to ignore Ororo with her long dark creamy legs and skin that looked like melted chocolate waiting to be licked up. But the beast would not let him anymore. It was time to claim what was rightfully his. _

_He chased her and followed false trails of her scent for a while but even the false trails did not have the potency of her real scent and would not work. Her adrenaline was pumping this excited her, he could smell it. They were in for a long night she would not get away. She was his and she would know it tonight. He could feel himself pulsing beneath his jeans. Suddenly she stood before him and called her lightening to her. " I will not give up without a fight Wolverine. I do not submit so easily." The challenge did nothing but excite the beast even more. Yes this female was worthy of being his mate. No one else could or would touch her she belonged to him and like it or not that is how things were going to stay. He dodged just in time as a lethal bolt hit the ground where he had been standing. He growled and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. No more Mr. Nice guy. She would know he was the dominant one in this relationship, as his mate she would have to. _

_The Wolverine was tired of wasting time his body screamed for him to claim this goddess. He lunged with speed that he himself did not know that he had. Ororo tried to summon her winds but was not fast enough. Before she knew it the beast was on top of her. He had her pinned down and was snarling. She looked into his eyes and everything inside her relaxed. She turned her face from his as a way of letting him know that he had won. He had proved himself worthy for her to submit to him._

_Wolverine took his time first he stared at his prize. The moon kissed her ebony skin making her look like an angel. He leaned forward and softly kissed Ororo's neck. When she moaned at his kiss he moved his hand down to her breast and started to massage it. She turned to face him and he captured her lips in his. "Ororo you are mine." Logan growled. He was surprised that those words were his own and did not belong to the Wolverine. He felt a bit more complete at the moment as if he were nolonger a separate entity from the Wolverine. _

_He released a claw and slid it down the length of Ororo's nightgown taking away his last obstacle from truly claiming his beautiful mate. His own jeans were becoming quite uncomfortable so he stood to remove them. Ororo lay there waiting as if she knew that she was not to do a thing. Right now he was in control in complete control and would take care of her now and for the rest of their lives._

_Logan knew there was something odd about the way that he felt right now but was too caught up in the moment to fully analyze the situation. Once again he was over Ororo this time he kissed down to her breast. He let his tongue swirl around a dark nipple before he took it into his mouth and gently sucked on it. His hand worked on the other until his mouth was ready to give it some attention. Ororo's moans only heightened his pleasure. He finally left her soft breast and continued his journey this time not stopping until he made it down to her center. _

_The first time he licked he could feel Ororo tense up like she always did, but after he suckled on her clit she relaxed. His finger found its way to her wet opening and he slowly pushed it in. Tonight he would make her wait to have him until she was mad with want. It had to be that way. She pushed herself further onto his finger and whimpered. "Darlin' there is only one way to get me inside of you and you know it." "No I won't do it just get inside me Logan." He responded but sucking her clit a little harder. She whimpered again. Ororo was on the edge but what he wanted her to do was just so degrading. She wouldn't do it she couldn't. _

_What he was doing to her felt so good that she could feel herself breaking. "Ok Logan you win please I am begging you to unite with me." "That's part of it darlin you know the rest is just as important." "I am yours Logan and accept you as mine." "Good Ro remember you said that." With the confirmation from her own lips Logan stopped what he was doing and leveled his body above hers. He kissed her softly with so much emotion that tears ran from her eyes. When he entered her this time it was slow so that she could feel every inch of his penetration. Logan was in bliss as Ororo's warmth surrounded him. She felt so good it was hard to hold himself back. _

_As he slowly went forward came out and went back again he felt his K9's lowering. The need to bite and claim her was strong. He held himself back as he heard her moaning felt her hands in his as he pinned her down. This was definitely a night to remember. Their bodies pulsed at the same rythym he could feel her climax building with his own. Finally he bit her and was surprised to feel that she had done the same to him. Ororo did not know why she had an urge to bite Logan only that it had been building since he entered her. She could feel him releasing inside of her. _

_It felt amazing being this connected to him she didn't want to let go. So they stayed that way for a while. When they finally broke apart both were exhausted. Logan picked her up bridal style and headed toward the mansion. He silently snuck in and brought her to his room. Sometime during the journey back she had fallen asleep in his arms. He felt that he could get used to that. He wasn't sure what they had just done but he knew that things would not be the same in the light of day._

_The next morning Ororo woke up alone but pleasantly sore. She knew she had been with the Wolverine but last night still was a bit groggy in her mind. For some reason her head felt like she had been hit by a freight train. She drowsily got out of bed and headed to the shower. The hot water was soothing as it washed over her dark creamy skin it woke her mind up slowly and pleasantly. Her hands massaging the soap onto her body became his. Flashes of last night came back to her but the words spoken were still intelligible. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Like normal her brain started to go over her agenda for today. She was giving a midterm for her African American history class today, she had to do laundry, pick up some groceries, and call Ali to confirm thier outing this evening. She came out of her room and bumped into none other than marvel girl herself. "Good morning Jean." Ororo said her good mood shining through. Jean opted not to respond and to give Ororo a look of disgust. _

_Though this pricked Ororo's annoyance level a bit, she decided to brush it off. When she walked into the kitchen she found Logan drinking a beer having a chat with Scott. They immediately stopped when she entered the room. "Good morning all" Ororo said in a singsong voice not realizing what she had walked in on. "Morning 'ro you are in a good mood today." "Of course I am Scott why shouldn't I be?" "No reason you are just not normally this vibrant in the mornings." "Well let's just say I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." Scott and Logan just stared at Ororo it wasn't so much her chipper attitude than the fact that she had pulled out eggs, sausage, bacon, and Canadian ham and started to cook them. "Are ya makin us some breakfast darlin'?" Logan asked skeptically. "If you want me to make enough for you too Logan all you need do is ask." Scott and Logan glanced at each other something was definitely weird with Ororo. "Well thanks for the chat Logan I guess I will go find Jean and try to patch things up." "I am glad to hear that Scott." Ororo chimed in. "Maybe that will get the bug out of her ass." Logan chuckled and Scott just gave Ororo an odd look and walked away._

_"So would ya be in this good mood cause o me?" Logan asked directing his attention to the weather witch who was munching on a piece of bacon while she was frying up more sausages. "Maybe" she said with a come hither look on her face. Logan did not need to be told twice. He let out a low growl and stalked over to her. He planted his eyes on hers and asked, "Do ya member all da things we said last night" "Well its all actually kind of hazy I don't know why. I do know, however, that I woke up pleasantly sore this morning with nothing but good flashes running through my head. "I see" Logan said as his arms circled around her waist, "That is always a good sign. But darlin' I hate to point out the obvious but you are eating meat." "Yeah so its not like I am a vegetarian Logan I eat meat whenever I feel like it and today I do." Before Logan could reply they heard Kitty and Bobby walking downstairs heading for them. Ororo tried to move out of Logan's embrace before they were caught but he kept a steady hold on her and kissed her hard. "Like I said last night darlin' you are mine now and everyone in this whole dang place is gonna know it." Ororo looked at Logan confused. _

_She wondered why she could not remember the words that were spoken the night before. They were not drunk or under the influence of anything. There was something different about Ororo that he could not quite place his finger on. Logan studied the weather witch. She was stunning, unique, intelligent, and his. God help anyone who tried to make it otherwise. He had a gnawing feeling that he had done something last night that never happened before. There didn't seem to be a fight inside of his mind and the voice of the beast had melded into his own. 'Logan could you please come to my office?' xaviers voice ran through Logan's mind. I will catch you later 'ro there is something that needs my attention." "Don't take too long I would like to clear up the events of last night by repetition."_


	3. Chapter 5

Logan entered Xavier's office not surprised to find the professor seated at his desk expecting his arrival. "What's up Chuck?" Logan said as he stood facing the professor with his arms crossed. "Well Logan last night I sensed a change in both Ororo and your mutations." At this Logan shifted in his seat uncomfortably at the thought of Xavier peeping in on him and 'ro. The thought brought a growl to his throat that he could not quite suppress. "Calm down Logan I didn't see anything inappropriate at the time you were both asleep in Ororo's room when it hit me." "Whatdya mean? If it's both of us why did you only call me?" Logan said as he calmed down a bit. "Well the reason is that the change did not come from Ororo's own mutation but from yours. Therefore I cannot tell what the change is until I enter your mind and speak to the subconscious part of your mutation." Logan looked at Xavier as if he had just grown another head. Yeah he knew Xavier was powerful but he had never heard of being able to communicate with a mutation that was just weird. "I know what you are thinking" Xavier paused and chuckled at the irony of the statement and added "and not because I read you mind either. Once one masters their own mutations it is not merely because of the power that they possess that they can do things but the level of skill at using it." "I will keep that in mind, however, I am anxious to know what's goin' on with 'ro she was actin' strange this morning." "Okay well then we will begin. I will have to shut down your mind while I do this and you will be in a dreamless sleep. Don't panic ok Logan." "Whatever you say chuck, just hurry it up." Everything went black for Logan he seemed to be conscious but could not feel his body. He had an overwhelming sense of peace come over him and could not remember who he was or anything else. But there was someone next to him a beautiful woman with skin the color of earth in its purest form, eyes the color of a clear ocean, and hair as white as the clouds. He could only imagine that she was the earth itself in human form. She smiled, hugged him, and he knew that she was his. Then it was over he opened his eyes and immediately forgot where he had been. He remembered who he was and everything else. "Why do I feel like I just left the most wonderful place in the world Chuck?" Xavier's curious stare just made Logan wipe away his previous question and stare back. "Anyway so what is it? Did it hurt 'ro or something." "Logan your mutation never ceases to amaze me. Now that I have seen it through your eyes you and Ororo have always been a perfect match." "Uh chuck are you gonna tell me or not." Logan was uncomfortable he was sure he felt a blush creep up his neck at the professors words, but he was the wolverine, and the wolverine does not blush. Xavier smirked and went on. "There are some parts of it that you will have to figure out for yourself, but what I can tell you is that you have claimed Ororo as your mate." At Logan's blank stare the professor went into further detail. "You have married Ororo in the wolverine's way. In doing so you have somehow passed on your regenerative ability through a special, uhm, marking like a bite. There will be other effects that I am not sure of at the moment because the wolverine would only give me so much information. He said you would want to know if you had ever done it before and the answer is no. It seems something in your DNA reacted to her and will only have ever reacted to her. This was inevitable from the time that you two first met he figured since you weren't ready to mate in the beginning he'd let you get your run out with the redhead. I am guessing that he meant Jean. You will find your desire for any other woman gone and as time goes on you two will become completely linked." Xavier finished explaining and Logan sat there opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something but it would not come out. "Well that's a lot to ta take in" Logan said while running his hands through his hair. Ro was officially his now whether she liked it or not.

Later that night he sat watching ororo sleep. He had yet to tell her what he found out for fear of how she would react. "Sorry 'bout this 'ro. I can't help but to be glad that you are truly all mine and will remain so." His mind was drained with all of the emotions running through him. He wouldn't have to worry about 'ro dyin' before him from old age, but how would she feel about never getting older for her entire life. Most people would be ecstatic but 'ro strongly believed that the circle of life should be completed and thought those who sought eternal life were fools. "Logan, how long do you intend to watch me like that?" Ororo said as she opened one groggy eye. "Sorry darlin' I couldn't sleep." "So instead you stare until I wake." "Couldn't help it darlin' I am still in awe when I wake up with a goddess next to me." At a loss for words Ororo just snuggled closer to him and sighed. "Ro?" "Yes Logan?" "There's something that I have to tell you and I am not sure how you will take it." He felt her become stiff at his words.


	4. Chapter 6

Logan dodged another blast from the danger room sentinal. His conversation with 'ro had been interrupted by Kitten knocking on the door. He would have just told her to go away had he not smelled the salt from her tears. She ran into the room and once the door opened and hugged roro completely ignoring his presence. Once she started a tearful explanation that only ro could understand he was out. How was he going to tell ro that because of him she would probably live centuries longer than most of her loved ones.

He wondered what else might happen as a result of him mating with her. He did not even explain things to her properly before he bit her and claimed her as his own. Would she be upset or would she look at the brightside that at least they could be together forever. "Danger room run program wolverine" nothing cleared his mind of useless thoughts better than a difficult danger room session fighting himself. Soon there was nothing in his mind aside from kick, dodge, punch, claw.

He did not even notice when the danger room door opened and closed. "Logan is there something bothering you?" As soon as he heard the velvety voice he knew who it belonged to. "What do ya want Red?" "Well there are lots of things that I want Logan you should be more specific." she said as she sauntered over to him. "Computer run program Arabian nights" Logan looked around as the danger room began to become a bedroom like the one in that Aladdin movie he had to sit through with they younger girls of the mansion. Only it was nighttime and very sensual. "Yer barkin up the wrong tree red and I suggest you leave me alone or ro will tear you a new one." "I am not afraid of her you know as well as I do that I could wipe the floor with her if it really came down to it. Not even Charles could stop me from liquifying her fragile little mind. In fact if you don't give me what I want I might just do that. I can see it now I will make her relive the night her parents died over and over again until she cracks." Jean was so busy talking and removing her clothes that she did not notice that Logan was breathing heavily.

Meanwhile Ororo woke with a start Logan was about to kill someone. It seemed as if his mind were calling out to her to stop him. *Professor I need you* Storm called out in her mind knowing that her dear father would hear her. *We must get to Logan and stop him* *He is in the danger room I am on my way there now.* Ororo wasted no time jumping out of bed and making her way down to the danger room. She heard the professor behind her but she did not dare stop. She had to get to Logan before he did something he would regret. When the doors swished open she could not believe her eyes. Jean was laying naked on a large bed beckoning to Logan to join her. Ororo took one look at him and realized that he had gone completely feral and was about to kill an unsuspecting Jean.

Things seemed to play out in slow motion as Logan released his claws and lunged forward. As Jeans face registered shock the doors slid open and Logan stopped in his tracks. He seemed frozen as he still growled fiercely. Storm rushed forward to stand in front of Logan. "Baby I am here I don't know what is going on?" Logan just looked at roro and then back at Jean, but as soon as his eyes landed on Jean he growled once again however it seemed his objective had changed as his eyes darted back and forth between the two. The professor sensed Logan's killing intent disappear so he let him go.

Logan automatically grabbed Ororo and placed her behind him growling at Jean. It was at that moment that it clicked in Ororo's head what had happened. Jean had threatened her and tried to blackmail Logan. The air around the room began to crackle with electricity. "Storm!" Ororo came to attention at the professors booming voice. "I understand your frustrations, however, if you and Logan could return to your room and allow me to handle this situation I would be much obliged." Although storm was angry she trusted the professor completely, and tugged Logan until he complied by putting his arm around her waist and guiding her protectively from the room.

When they reached their room Logan finally spoke. "Ro I need you to watch out for her she is really jealous and it seems that she is out for revenge." "Logan I have no need to fear Jean I can take care of myself and am powerful in my own right." "I know yer powerful in your own right but Jean is the most talented telepath on the planet and the things she was threatnin darlin I still wanna go down there and kill her before she can do it." "

Logan, remember how I told you that there were a lot of things that you and other people in this mansion don't know about me." "Yeah darlin' I know but I also read your file and know that you don't really have any psychic ability and are unable to create a mental barrier cause o' it." "Well Logan when Jean first got hear we did not really get along and we got into a few spats where she did wipe the floor with me I am sorry to say, but that just made me want to build up my weak points so I would not be vulnerable to anybody least of all her.

I went to the professor for help and being my adopted father and the most powerful psychic ever he let me know that it was not that I needed to develop a power that I did not have, but that I needed to find a way to use the powers that I did have in order to guard from any type of attack. That was as much as he would tell me but when I woke up the next morning there was a book on my night table called the capabilities of electricity. I then began to research every facet of my powers finding new and creative ways to wield them." "Is this going anywhere darlin cause I'm not tryin ta be rude but I'm startin to zone out." Logan said as he pulled her closer and brought her down onto the bed with him. Ororo giggled and said, "I am almost done, so anyway where was I? Oh yeah I started studying and doing research it turns out that I can control electrical signals that run throughout the brain."

After hearing that Logan opened his eyes and gave Storm his full attention. "Ya can what!" " I can control the electrical signals that run through any living things brain." "I got that when you said it the first time darlin' I'm just sayin I never saw you do that before." "Logan you should know never to tell everyone all your secrets you never know when your friend can become your enemy. The only person who has this information is Charles and we have worked together to make it so no psychic no matter how powerful can enter his mind or mine without me knowing and if the trap is activated I can trace their signal and electrocute their brain." Ororo stopped explaining in order to see Logan staring at her with awe and admiration. The look quickly changed to one of want and need, and after seeing that look Ororo knew that there would be no more talking for the night.

In the danger room Jean hurried to cover herself from the eyes of the professor. Shame and anger radiated from her mind and the professor was at a loss of words for a second. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Seeing as how your clothes are not all in one place I will wait outside of the danger room for you to get dressed then you and I can walk to my office together in order to have a chat. In her fury Jean could not help but to turn her anger to the professor. " I have nothing to talk to you about, this situation has nothing to do with you and I would appreciate it if you would mind your own business Xavier." Hurt by her words the professor turned toward her with righteous anger in his eyes.

"How dare you address me this way as if I am some stranger! I have practically raised you from a young child and it is my roof that you are under. I do not know what has happened to you Jean but I want my daughter back! You may not share blood but you and Ororo are sisters and maybe this is my fault for giving you everything you have ever wanted but no more. Your cards are cut and you are removed from your teaching duties. Jean just sat dumfounded as the professor left. Ororo, the bane of her existence would pay dearly for this.


	5. Chapter 7

_It had been a week since the fiasco with Jean and telling Ororo about being able to heal had completely slipped Logan's mind. Right now he was by the lake on the mansion grounds. Everything seemed normal except for the fact that he and Ororo seemed to be developing a semi psychic connection. Whenever he was thinking about her or wanting to hear her she would either call or show up no matter what she had been doing. Every time all she would say is that she had an odd feeling that he needed her. It was something that he was greatful for, because her presence calmed him. _

_He had a feeling of peace that he had never felt once in the years of his life he could remember. Right now he was taking this time to learn more about 'ro. There were so many things that she kept hidden from those around her, it seemed that she was almost as paranoid as he was about letting people figure out her weakness. Yes it seemed that it would be a beautiful eternity. "X-men we have an emergency please hurry to the meeting room as quickly as possible." 'Xavier had the worse timing imaginable', Logan thought to himself before standing and jogging toward the mansion. _

_When he finally got to the war room he was surprised to see none other than Henry Mc coy, Ororo's ex fiance Forge and some woman he had never seen before. This couldn't be good so many negative emotions were radiating off of each person standing and the professor that Logan did not have enough time to identify each one separately. After each x man had filed into the room the professor began to speak. "You already know Hank and Forge so let me introduce you to Celeste." Logan took this as a cue to study the unknown woman. She had no distinguishing mutant characteristcs, but she was a knockout in her own right. She was short with smooth ebony skin, her breast were bigger than most but her hips were just the right size. If he wasn't already married to 'ro he could see himself havin a bit of a romp with her. _

" _Celeste here is able to literally control ones brain functions, which means she is almost like a really skilled brain surgeon unlike a telepath she cannot mess with a persons thoughts but she can damage or repair certain cells. She has become a dear friend of mine in these last few years and brings me information from top secret meetings on governmental plans for mutants. Yes she works for Stryker who does not know that she is a mutant. Recently she has brought some very distressing news that the government agreed on a plan to harvest and study or destroy mutants. Forge, also caught wind of this and alerted Hank. _

_Logan looked around the room to see many different reactions. Jean, Rogue, and Kitty cried, Scott's hands were balled in anger, 'Ro sat shocked, Kurt prayed, Besty and Alison were red with anger, and Warren, Bobby, and Gambit seemed like they had been expecting something like this. After giving each mutant a moment to adjust to the bomb he dropped on them the professor continued. " I have not yet given up on "The Dream", but as of now it is time for us to start implementing my plan b."_

"_While I had been confident that humans would eventually see the light, I was not naïve. I have been researching planets with atmospheres that are similar to earth, and asked Hank and Forge to build a series of ships that will be able to comfortably hold as many mutants as possible. Before we go to these planets we will be sending Ororo, Logan, Celeste, Hank, Ceceilia and Myself to inspect them before we can deem them as liveable. I am sorry for the distressing news, but it is better to know than to be blind sided." "Professor?" "Yes Jean" " I don't mean to interrupt but would it not be better if I went to help inspect the planet seeing as how I am a doctor and if someone gets hurt I can help?" "No Jean I think your services are put to better use by remaining here with the students and helping Scott and Emma to run the school. Besides Hank is also a doctor so both his medical experience and scientific knowledge will come in handy." Jean looked over at Scott with a worried look on her face. _

_When he heard about the fiasco in the danger room he broke up with her and moved back into his old room. She could not even talk to him without him mentally broadcasting his distaste for her. He even thought it might have been better if he had pursued Ororo when he had the chance instead of letting himself be intimidated and settling for Jean. He even started flirting with Emma who had been after him since she merged her school with Xavier's._

_At that moment Jean saw red. Now the professor was taking Storm to the planet instead of her this was the last straw. She was going to let her revenge scheme go out of love and respect for the professor, but now nothing was going to stop her. First she would work on Scott so subtly that even Emma won't notice, he is hers whether he liked it or not. She already placed a mental push on him years ago. It will take an incredibly strong telepath to trace the signal and it would take even the most skilled telepath a while to find it. _


	6. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I would like to say thank you to my readers and reviewers you have made this story a joy for me to write even though I started it all those years ago and only just now am continuing it. I will be revising the earlier chapters to go into more detail because I feel that there is a big difference between my writing style then and how I write now. I will continue to update but will soon post revisions so keep reading please. Enjoy!

Logan knew just where to find Ororo after such a briefing. It was one of the only places that she found serenity when the world became too much for her. He inhaled deeply as the smells of the greenhouse relaxed him and calmed his senses. There in the middle of the room next to her black orchids that could be found nowhere else in the world she sat as if in deep thought.

Whenever she was really sad or needed to remember that things that were supposed to be impossible can be possible she would sit and stare at them to give her hope. She got them from a very dear friend named Felicia that she met in college. Felicia was a flatline and very sick. She was a geneticist and a botanist and this was her life's work. She managed to create this mythical flower and give it to Ororo with instructions on how to cultivate it just before she passed.

"Hey 'ro" "Logan" Ororo responded without looking up. "There's still hope you know" At those words she looked at him her blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "There is always hope Logan right now I am just wondering if hope is enough to make the impossible, possible." Logan sat beside her and pulled her into his lap. " O'course it is darlin' as long as there is even one human out there that does not want all of mutant kind dead it is possible." " I think that one human may have died years ago Logan". There was not much that Logan could do so he sat and rocked her offering the comfort and physical touch that he knew she needed.

"Ro there is something that I need ta tell you, but don't get mad at me okay. I didn't know it at the time but when I bit you that time in the woods I gave ya my healin' factor." "I know Logan" Logan looked a little taken back trying to figure out who could have told her and how did they know. "I know because while you were in the office with the professor Bobby and John got into a disagreement and I went to calm them down. My arm ended up being burned pretty badly by John, after I punished each of them I was headed down to the med bay but by the time I got to the door it was all healed.

Of course I can put two and two together before the bite no healing ability after the bite not only can I heal, but I always know exactly where you are and how you are feeling like an internal lo jack." "I know what you mean 'ro it's the same with you I know your exact location and mood, but it is more than that I don't ever get cold anymore and when you zapped me by accident in the danger room the other day it did not effect me at all." " Oh no!" Storm said feigning horror. "What's wrong darlin?" "If I can't shock you how am I supposed to keep you in line?"

Ororo said ending the statement with a smirk. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while just enjoying the peace and scenery. It was already dark by the time that they found themselves wandering back toward the mansion. What surprised them is that when they entered the kitchen they found Scott and Jean making out against the refrigerator. Logan's lip curled at the sight of them and Ororo was happy that she could feel his emotions and knew that it was because of his distaste for Jean and not from jealousy. They ignored the busy couple and continued to their own room.

"You know Logan, Jean used to be one of a kind and gentle person, I don't know what happened to her." "Yeah I guess now that you mentioned it, she ain't the same Jeannie she was eight months ago her and Scott went on that trip to save Emma and when she came back she didn't even smell the same." "Something is giving me a suspicious feeling like there is something that I should have recognized sooner. I don't understand it but it is like a gut hunch that something is not right. Jean and I were never close but we shared a mutual respect for each other." "Yeah an' eight months ago she would not indulge me as much as she did when she came back. In fact her love for One eye practically leaked from her and had me green with envy." At that Ororo gave him a side glare to which he shrugged. "Wouldn't do the same to me now, I love you Ororo and you know it." Ororo couldn't argue with that not while he was being so sweet. Previous thoughts flew out of her head as Logan nibbled her ear.

Jean released Cyclops' mind as she settled off to sleep. He would remember forgiving her and agreeing to start over, then making sweet passionate love. There was one thing that she had to do before she started to exact revenge on Storm. Emma was becoming an eyesore. She thought drugging the redhead and switching bodies would be enough. She even wiped her memory while she was in a comatose state. To get them down there and make them believe she had been in an accident so that she could proceed with her plan had been tough but brilliant. The redhead still managed to come between her and Scott while Storm came between her and Logan. She wanted them both the redhead had them before and now she would have them too. Now if only the new Emma would stop getting in her way this was not her life anymore and she could not have it life back.

Emma looked in the mirror. Nothing seemed right since she lost her memory and staring at her reflection in the mirror unnerved her. Earlier she went to the kitchen for a glass of water before bed and she saw Scott and Jean making out against the refrigerator. For some reason it broke her heart in two she couldn't stop the possessive feelings she had for Scott since the moment she woke up from her coma and saw him. He had told her he was leaving Jean after what happened in the danger room, but she guessed he changed his mind. She couldn't help the tears that flowed freely from her eyes though cause it felt as if she lost everything precious to her.


	7. Chapter 9

_Tomorrow Logan and Ororo would be leaving for their trip so Jean had to make this quick. The preparations were in order now all she had to do was find a way to get the professor to drink the same potion that Jean did, then everything would go her way. Switching lives is the best thing that she could have ever done. Being Emma was miserable nobody knew how alone she had truly been. She did not have a friend in the world let alone a man who loved her. But now she would have two men who loved her and as for friends…well who needs them._

_She had just finished making tea for the professor and poured it into a cup when her old body walked in. Gosh she had been beautiful. That was the only thing that she missed about her old life, she had been a knock out. Why Jean had more guys than she did she would never understand. "Hi Jean" Emma said being polite. "Good morning Emma I was just going to take the professor his tea." Jean said with a fake smile._

"_Oh ok I won't keep you then" Emma replied going over to the refrigerator for a candy bar she had stashed there. After she finished her candy bar she spied a green tea wrapper in the trash. "Wait Jean!" Emma called as she darted after her. She hoped and prayed that she would get there in time. How could Jean be so careless even she knew that the professor was severely allergic to green tea._

_She entered the room to see Xavier talking to Jean and his friend Stacia. The tea was sitting in front of him seemingly untouched. "Emma is something the matter?" Xavier watched her surprised at the sudden interruption. "Sorry professor its just that I noticed that Jean actually made you green tea and I wanted to stop you before you drank it." "What's wrong with green tea?" Jean asked. Irritated not only that Stacia had been in the room when she came but also that once again Emma had interrupted her plans. Stacia, Jean, and the professor, stared at her as if she had just grown another head. Jean was one of the professors most precious students and his protégé it was not likely that she would forget that the professor was allergic to green tea after years of being the one to make and bring his tea to him. The professor sent a mental message to both Emma and Stacia not to alert Jean that they knew something was amiss. "Nothing is wrong with it my dear its just that normally on Wednesday I drink black tea." The professor said testing her._

"_Well that is nothing to cause such a fuss over Emma I mean really!" Jean said exasperatedly, but she was actually happy to have a reason to take the tea away. It would have been terrible if the professor had drunk it in front of that Stacia woman, but it would have been suspicious if she hurriedly took it away once she realized the professor was not alone. "I will just go and make some black tea then, but professor if you'd please I would like to have a private conversation with you when I come back. It is extremely important of course." "Of course Jean just come back in an hour or two, we should be done by then." With a nod of her head Jean left. _

_The Professor warned Stacia and Emma not to say anything out loud. 'I have long thought that something was amiss with my adopted daughter and now I know for sure it is so. I am not quite sure the day that she changed but I do think that someone has interfered with her mind.' 'I agree professor there is no way that anyone close to you would not know that one sip of that tea would have killed you.' Emma said inside of her mind. 'That is the thing Emma I don't see how you know that and she does not. We weren't particularly close and the subject never came up.' 'Really I thought maybe it was my memory returning to me.' 'No it is something that I have only told those closest to me because I fear that if it were too widely known eventually there could be an attempt upon my life.' _

'_I don't know if I can help with the person controlling Jean but I can restore a memory.' Stacia chimed in. 'Really you can do that?' Emma asked excited. Maybe she could finally feel like she belonged in her own skin again. 'Yep it is quite easy actually, but once your old memory is restored you may not remember everything since you lost it are you okay with that? If so I can do it anytime that you are ready just let me know.' 'Can we do it now? Professor I know you are worried about Jean and we are supposed to be coming up with a way to help her and everything, but if it is that quick and easy please can I do it now.' Emma eagerly asked the professor. With so many euphoric emotions flowing from her into his mind he could not possibly say no at the current moment in time.' 'Of course it is fine.'_

"_Okay just lay on the couch". Stacia said aloud as she walked over to the other side of the professor's office. Emma eagerly did as she was told. "Professor can you shut her mind down for a moment, this will be a lot easier if you do." "Sure" was the last thing Emma heard before everything went black. It seemed as if in an instant Jean woke up looking into the waiting eyes of a strange woman. She was alarmed until she looked over and saw the professor._

"_Did I fall asleep in your office professor? It must have been some mission I have a headache and can't remember if we won. Was Emma okay afterward?" Stacia and the professor just stared at her as if she were crazy. "What is your name?" the professor asked. She laughed uncomfortably hoping it was a joke. Taking in his serious expression the smile and uncomfortable laughter disappeared. "Professor it's me Jean! Is everything alright did someone do something to you?"_


	8. Chapter 10

_Jean paced back and forth. How could Emma have done this without anyone knowing especially Scott. The things that she had done I mean seriously trying to seduce Logan. She was madly in love with Scott he would forever be the only one for her. She was surprised to hear that Logan and Ororo had finally hooked up, she new it would happen eventually. Logan had claimed to be in love with her but she knew better she was psychic after all. Whenever Ororo was around there would be a quick broadcast of his thoughts before his mind became an impenetrable force. She doubted he even knew it himself, but she couldn't be happier because now Scott had no reason to keep hounding her about it. Which brought her back to Scott and Emma how could he not know! He was supposed to know her inside and out. ' Actually Jean I think Emma has been messing with his mind a bit'. She heard the professor say inside of her mind. "That tears it!" She said aloud. "That witch must pay. How Charles how did you not know?" She looked at the man who had been like a father to her with tears in her eyes._

"_I am sorry Jean I underestimated her and while your behavior seemed out of character I did not think it alright to intrude inside of your mind. Now I wish that I had followed my instincts before she had done the harm that she did." Charles ran his hand over his head, clearly frustrated with himself for not realizing what had happened sooner. " No I am sorry professor." Jean said approaching him and giving him a hug. " I am in the wrong to blame anyone except for the guilty party. I am going to take my life and family back. She may be the white queen and all that crud but she made a big mistake messing with me."_

"_Jean what do you plan on doing?" "I don't have all of the details yet professor but I do know that I am going to need some more allies. Do me a favor professor don't do anything yet and let me handle this in my own way." "Okay Jean just know that I am always here when you need me just let me know what I can do." "Thank you professor." With those words Jean got up and walked out the door. She would need an accomplice, someone who could help her not only get her life and body back but who could also set up a barrier around Scotts mind without Emma knowing. _

_Ororo and Logan were finishing their packing when they heard a knock on the door. They were both surprised to find Emma on the other side. A few months ago Storm would have slammed the door in her face but since she lost her memory she had become a lot more pleasant to be around. "Ororo can I speak with you privately." Jean said not daring to look up in case getting her memories back had made her seem more like herself she did not want Logan to recognize her yet. "I get it" Logan said as he gave 'ro a look. "I'll be in the danger room if ya need me darlin'" Storm nodded as Logan left the room. _

_Jean entered and sat on the bed. Storm thought that action was a bit too familiar and reminded her of Jean before the change. "What did you need to talk to me about Emma?" she said sitting in the chair across from the bed. "I know this is going to sound ridiculous but I am not Emma." Ororo immediately stood up and assumed a fighting stance. Jean laughed that was so Ororo. Even though they had not been particularly close, she was really fond of Storm. She had always told herself they should hang out. Now she would make sure of it after this fiasco was over._

_Ororo did not know what to make of the Emma a imposters laughter. Was it an evil I am about to kill you and no one can save you laugh or a you are so funny for believing me laugh? " Ororo it's me Jean Emma somehow knocked me unconscious erased my memory and switched bodies with me." Jean paused as she let Ororo take in the information that she had just been told._

"_Is this some kind of joke, because if it is EMMA it is not funny." Ororo said crossing her arms daring Emma to prove what she just said. "Just look at my electrical brain waves. Emma does not know you can do that only the professor, Scott, and I were there. Granted it was because you and I were not getting along, but I have long since gotten over being jealous of the relationship you have with Scott. I have also apologized profusely for my actions back then." At this point Ororo sat down as if finally sunk in that this was Jean and she was telling the truth._

"_Okay Jean I believe you, but I don't know how I can help you." "I need you to put a static field around Scotts mind. I think that she has been brain washing him. You can interfere with any electrical signals in his brain that you know do not belong, and change the ones that she only altered a bit." "Jean that could take quite some time and a whole lot of energy. I will be practically defenseless after." "I know Ororo and it is a lot to ask but I will make sure that you are well defended by the professor as long as it takes you to recover." "Okay I will do it. I have to say Jean I apologize I knew that something was amiss but did not look further into the matter, it will not happen again." "It means a lot to me Ororo that you said that. It was a very subtle change and expertly executed. At first I wondered how nobody noticed but then I thought more about it. Emma is a genius when it comes to being sneaky and underhanded. She studied me and everything about me. If not for the professor's friend I would not have even known. All that matters is that now we know that something like this can happen and we can be better prepared if anyone tries it again."_


End file.
